


范二｜一只重种斑类的自白

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 12





	范二｜一只重种斑类的自白

范二/ooc  
借梗狂野情人

写在前面或者你可以选择先看文之后再回来看哟！

狂野恋人的设定是世界分为正常人类与斑类，斑类有各自的动物元魂or原始形态，蛇、老虎、熊、狼、猫等等（以下部分复制于百度词条）

重种斑类：斑类中数量较少的贵种的种。力量和特殊能力出色，但是繁殖力极低。

返祖斑类：原本是猿人但祖先中有斑类的人，因为某种契机而让斑类的能力觉醒。存在非常稀少，被称为是超级特奖。因为兼具斑类的能力和猿人的繁殖力，对繁殖力低的斑类极具魅力。

魂现：和正常的人类形态交替出现，外观显现出原本动物的姿态，愤怒或兴奋会魂现，睡眠之类及其放松的情况下也会出现魂现。

非礼勿视：大概意思就是雄性用自己的味道给雌性斑类产生气味屏障，使得雌性斑类不会受其他雄性吸引。

（文里部分细节设定不会和漫画里的一摸一样会稍微做一些小改动，顺便说这个动漫个人是觉得超级萌，今天忽然想起来又回去看了遍真的是萌到想用脸滚键盘，soooooo....）  
大概就是酱紫！咱们开始正文吧！

\--------------------------------------

大家好，我叫林在范，我是一只元魂为美洲豹的重种斑类，实不相瞒有一件事我非常的难以启齿，这件事是关于我和我的伴侣的............

“喂！林在范！！！你别再对我用非礼勿视了！！！！我现在全身都是你的味道！！！！讨厌死啦！！！！！”

“王嘉尔！！！！我要不对你用这招你上个大街试试看啊！！！！稀有返祖分分钟被人提溜到小巷子里强奸了好吗！！！！”

是的如你所见，我的伴侣是一只元魂为猫的返祖斑类，以他身为猴子生活了二十来年的自由的姿态是肯定不会明白他变成返祖斑类后对于其他的人类或者斑类有着多大的诱惑力，连元魂和气味都不会控制，简直就是全裸站在大街上背后还写着[请尽情享用我吧]的情况好吗！！！！！！还天天叫嚣着我不要用非礼勿视，不用非礼勿视那还得了！！！！！

王嘉尔的返祖现象来的莫名其妙，某一天他一如既往的起床刷牙洗脸换衣出门上学，打开门的瞬间发现街上走着各式各样的动物，他觉得一定是打开方式不对，把门关上揉一把眼睛，再次打开，没错，自己不是疯了就是傻了，为什么街上走着狗熊和老虎...等下！！为什么还有狒狒！！！..其他走在路上的人类居然一点都不怕的......

全身发毛的走到学校，不停的对自己心理暗示“醒过来！醒过来！王嘉尔啊！你上学快迟到了！！！快点从梦里醒过来！！！！！”  
不知是他自己神经过于紧张还是确实街上的人有古怪，这是第十个和他擦肩而过定在原地看着他的人了，这痴汉的眼神到底是怎么回事啊！！！“妈啊.....这梦怎么还是醒不过来......”

林在范是个对于校园生活毫无追求的人，在他看来大学难道不是用来睡睡睡的吗？连着在公寓里睡了几天，想着实在无聊就回学校走走吧，就这么难得来一趟学校，就被一个奇怪的小鬼跟上，看样子应该是大一大二的学生，拐进教学楼的过道停在边缘，如他所想，跟着他的小鬼看也没看前边的路直接撞进了他的怀里。  
“小鬼，你干嘛跟着我！”

王嘉尔刚走到学校不远处就被一股奇怪的味道吸引，不知该怎么形容，但他的大脑告诉他这个味道对他来说有极其大的吸引力，总的来说就是，好闻。

“对....对不起...你身上的味道......”  
王嘉尔还保持着撞进林在范怀里姿势，离林在范越近他觉得自己越不受控制。

“你的味道不对.........”林在范低头嗅了嗅立刻一把将他拖进洗手间的隔间，扣上门，把王嘉尔逼到了一角，王嘉尔见状缩成一团，林在范则是扣住他的肩膀，将头埋进王嘉尔的脖颈，深吸一口气，再退回来，眼珠子在眼眶里转了转，说“你是超级特奖。”

“啊？！你说什么？”王嘉尔听的莫名其妙，觉得这个梦真的是奇幻极了，一大清早看到了走在街上的动物，不自觉的被一个身上有奇怪香气的学长吸引，还等着林在范继续给他解释解释，没来得及反应就被扣住下巴，被面前这个自己跟踪了一路的人来了个法式大湿吻。

但是.....这个人身上是什么味道.......为什么.........这么好闻......

吻毕林在范把被吻得脱力的王嘉尔从自己身上挪开，用手掌把嘴边残留的唾液胡乱抹掉，单手托住王嘉尔的下巴。

“记住，我叫林在范，你现在是我的特奖了。”

\--------------------------------------

王嘉尔已经忘了自己是怎么度过第一天的，只觉得这次的梦真是太漫长了，第二天再醒来的时候心里祈祷一百遍之后鼓起勇气打开房门，发现街景和以前看到的是一样的了，没有奇怪的动物，没有盯着他看的人，大家都是正常的！

忍不住的扶额“那....昨天内叫什么林在范的...应该也是梦吧....”

林在范是一只有着血统强迫症的猫科斑类，自认为自己身为尊贵的重种，无论如何也得找一个中间种以上相同为猫科的斑类作为伴侣，因此就算斑类世界的道德观很低，许多斑类为了追求性爱的愉悦或是单纯的爱慕吸引都会有着复杂交错的情感关系，而他归功于自己的强迫症，到了20+的年纪了还没有过一个固定的伴侣。

当然，遇到王嘉尔的时候就另当别论了，别说中间种以上，王嘉尔可是稀有的返祖斑类，拥有着优秀的斑类血统还有人类的繁殖能力，自己不上就得被别人提溜走了，本着兽类的占有欲必须得对这块送上门的小肥肉多上点心才是，更何况,这小家伙的味道还真是对自己的胃口。

“好了这堂课就上到了这里，大家下课。”

才上完上午的第一堂课，王嘉尔正在美滋滋盘算着中午要吃芝士拉面还是焗饭，一股熟悉的味道飘过鼻尖不自觉的打了个哆嗦。

“嘿，小肥肉。”林在范径直走进教室，挡在课桌前，身影牢牢的将王嘉尔笼罩住，低沉磁性的嗓音带着一点调戏的语调。

“不记得我了？”

“没...没有...你你你你....怎么会在这里。”王嘉尔一脸恐惧的看着林在范，心里已经翻江倒海，昨天难道不是个梦吗！！！不是梦吗！！！！

“新世界很难适应吧？跟我回去。”也不等王嘉尔答应林在范就直接抓住他的手臂往教室外拖。

“喂！！！！去哪里啊！！我还有课！！！！！”

“上什么课啊！！！！带你打开新世界的大门啊！！！！”

\--------------------------------------

以上是我和我的伴侣王嘉尔的相遇过程，当然重点并不是这个，那天我把他拎回家后塞给了他一本斑类科普的幼儿读物给他讲解了一下斑类是个什么样的世界，他一脸懵逼的拒绝接受，坚持自己绝对还在梦里，于是......

“王嘉尔你别闹了！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊这是梦对不对QAQ这梦怎么还没醒啊！！斑类是什么鬼啊！！我是人类！！！人类！！！人类！！！！”

“听话！别闹了！！！！！”林在范看着张牙舞爪不接受现实的王嘉尔，以他林暴躁的脾气实在是哄不下去，将王嘉尔直接在沙发上推到，自己附在王嘉尔之上，凶狠的盯着他。

“看我的眼睛。”

“唔。。。。？”王嘉尔因为林在范身上散发的味道才刚找到一点安全感，再一眨眼，面前的林在范变成了一只豹子....没错....豹子....还是只美洲豹.....

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！豹子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！要被吃掉啦！！！！！！”

“安静！！！！你别大呼小叫的行吗！！！！”林在范从魂现状态中变回人类形态，保持着扣着王嘉尔手腕俯视着他的姿势。

“太吵了.....”接着一边说着脱力似得趴在了王嘉尔身上将他拢进怀里。

又是好闻的味道....王嘉尔两只手抓着林在范的肩膀，像只小狗一样的在林在范脖子间东嗅嗅西嗅嗅，这到底是什么味道真是太好闻了，不自觉往林在范怀里钻的更近一点。

“这是什么味道?”王嘉尔转着圆溜溜的大眼睛身体控制不住的贴着林在范。

“雄性斑类的味道。”林在范懒得多解释，头埋在王嘉尔身侧的沙发里闷闷的回答。

“唔.....好好闻....”身下的人并没有注意到自己以一种引人犯罪的姿态在林在范怀里乱蹭，得寸进尺的还在林在范的脖子间流连。

“你再乱蹭，我就立刻上了你。”

“嚯！”王嘉尔听到话忽然才回神过来自己在做什么，一脚把林在范踹下沙发对着大喊“上你妹啊上！！！！！”

“斑类就是可以上了妹啊！！！怎样！！！！”

“闭嘴啊！！斑类你妹啊！！！”

“闭嘴的是你啊！！！再喊老子立刻办了你！！！！”

\--------------------------------------

是的没有错，王嘉尔一开始完全不能接受自己是斑类的事实，但身体的变化让他逼的不去接受这个新世界。

“你要是不想被人提溜到小巷子里办了，就得控制好你的元魂。”

现在的王嘉尔根本听不见林在范在说什么，他的注意力只在林在范手握着的逗猫棒的小羽毛上，小羽毛在空中晃荡来晃荡去。

想抓！

接着就是扑了过去！

“喵！！！！！！！！去哪里！！！！喵！！！这小羽毛怎么回事！！！！”

随着王嘉尔跟着逗猫棒一顿乱扑林在范也变换着手法不停的逗他，在将逗猫棒丢上空中时立刻拿出放在身后的拍立得对准王嘉尔。

“咔擦！”

王嘉尔揣紧小羽毛趴在地上气喘吁吁，累得嘴巴张开舌头伸出来哈气，林在范则是居高临下站在他跟前，手里甩着一张相纸。等王嘉尔休息的差不多了，将相纸反过来给王嘉尔。

“猫.....这是我吗？”

“嗯，是你的魂现。”

“总得来说就是，你的祖先有和猫科斑类结合的个例，而你遗传了这个血脉，又因为某些不知名的原因出现了返祖现象，恭喜你，不再是只猴子了。”

说完拍拍王嘉尔的脑袋，表示鼓励。

“这对我来说不是什么好开心的事吧....”

“怎么不开心了？你可是斑类当中稀有的超级特奖。”

“喂！不要说抱就抱啊！！！！唔...不过好好闻.....唔....”

\--------------------------------------

是的，大家好，还是我，一只重种猫科斑类林在范，虽然一开始我是以交配的目的把王嘉尔给拎走的，还和他说以训练控制元魂为理由让他住到了我家，这样的话也可以防止他日常真的一不小心提溜到小巷子里去，但这是实话好吗！！！

不过说了这么多，现在才是重点，按道理来说让王嘉尔不被其他的雄性掳走就直接有效的方法就是H，但怎么说呢....就是在H这件事上....总是完不成.......

“唔...在...在范...”王嘉尔眼神涣散的看着天花板，林在范欺压在他之上舔弄着他耳后的敏感地带，林在范的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，对他而言是世上最好的催情剂，T恤被林在范推到了最高，舌尖舔过乳尖引起使人颤栗的快感，忍不住的双手抱住林在范的脑袋，林在范在性爱方面从来是做多过于说的，于其多说几句调情的话不如多做点催情的事，大手向下伸进王嘉尔的裤子内，他多次庆幸王嘉尔喜欢穿宽松的运动裤，让每次进入都方便的多，按着形状揉捏抚摸，王嘉尔的呼吸声也变得越来越急促。

“嘉嘉这次要撑住哦。”舌头再乳晕上打着圈，裤子被林在范扯到了膝盖，这次总能撑得住了吧.........

“喵！”

“噗！！！！王嘉尔！！！！！！”林在范已经快习惯这种感觉了，他的脸现在正栽在一只猫的怀里，嘴里卷了一大撮的毛。

“我说你至少撑到前戏结束啊，噗！！！又是一嘴毛。”

这就是为什么王嘉尔在林在范家呆了五个月之久还是没沾染上林在范气味的原因，每逢H必魂现。

“对不起嘛......我也不想的呀...”王嘉尔歉意的低着头，眼睛水汪汪的看是快要哭了，他也总觉得自己不争气，怎么每次自己一兴奋就魂现，明明自己也很想要来着......但每次都会激动到魂现.....

“哎好啦...不难过啦不难过啦.....”王嘉尔坐到床的另一边，一脸丧气的正在穿刚被林在范剥下的衣服，林在范看着又好气又好笑，从背后将他抱住，头在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“下次再努力一点总能行的。”小家伙难过了只能好声好气的哄着，林在范暗自心想，可是难道不是我更憋得慌吗？哎........下次吧下次吧.......

\--------------------------------------

“嘛~~~所以说你说我那堂课的课题得怎么做？”

“方案一好还是方案二好一点？”

“还有啊....非礼勿视....你就给我取消掉吧......”

“好不好？”

“好不好~”

“林在范~~”

王嘉尔住进林在范家之后变得越发的粘人，要说一开始是气味的吸引，但之后他能发誓苍天可鉴日月为证，他对林在范的喜欢一定超过了斑类的交配需求，他喜欢林在范傲娇的脾气，喜欢他清凉磁性的嗓音，喜欢他眼上的两颗痣，但相比两颗神奇的痣，他更喜欢痣下面的那双细长的眼睛，经常用微微眯着看着他的眼睛。

林在范以前完全是个旷课大户，经常旷到专业老师都不记得班上有这号人物，但因为小王是个好好学习的孩子，总不能把小王一个人丢在学校里，从此上学放学准点接送也成了每日使命必达的任务。

“我说....沙发就这么小..你一定是要和我挤在一起吗？”林在范本来趴在沙发上玩着手机，余光里就能看到挤在沙发里面盯着他的王嘉尔，眼睛亮闪闪的，眼神里透着娇气，还能感觉到猫尾巴若有若无的从他小腿肚上拂过.....诶...等一下....猫尾巴........

“不是你让我过来的吗！现在又说我和你挤在一起！？”王嘉尔立刻炸毛坐了起来，猫耳朵在空中晃了晃。

“那我也拜托你管理好自己的魂现好吗....耳朵都冒出来啦！！”林在范无奈的揪了一下王嘉尔脑袋上的小耳朵

“才闻到一点点我的味道就不能管理好...取消非礼勿视这种事，驳回。”

“有什么好不相信我的....没有非礼勿视我也只喜欢你的呀...” 

王嘉尔听到林在范的话撅起小嘴嘟囔了起来，转了个身准备爬到另一个沙发上去，没想另一个沙发就在眼前了，又被林在范抓住脚踝又拖了回来。

“好好呆着吧。”一气呵成的又被林在范拢到了怀里，不能控制魂现这种事还不是得怪林在范身上的气味太好闻了。

“在范...我们再试试好不好！”王嘉尔话音刚落就跨坐到了林在范的小腹上，照着自己的想法捧住林在范的脸就是一顿乱亲，认真说王嘉尔的吻技,真是差到爆，手附上王嘉尔的后脑勺，将唇间的交缠反客为主，反身把王嘉尔压到了身下。

“唔......”两人吻得难舍难分，手上也没有闲着，王嘉尔一心先试试自己主动一些，手上胡乱的解着林在范的衬衫扣子，“唔...你下次能穿点没扣子的衣服吗...”

“那我下次不穿。”林在范捏着王嘉尔的肉脸蛋，在腮帮子边轻啃了一口，开始转战他的脖颈，手指在T恤里揉着已经动情翘起的乳头，“嘉嘉还是这样随便一撩就不行了。”

“随便？？我哪里随便！！！”

“安静。”林在范从王嘉尔的脖颈间离开，细长的双眸染上了情欲的味道，就这么看着王嘉尔，嘴上带着轻喘。

“喵！”

噗....这次前戏还没开始就不行了........

“在范QAQ....”王嘉尔超级沮丧叫着林在范....他可气死自己的不争气了吧....

“好了好了没事...我还是先教你控制好元魂吧。”

哎....H什么的来日方长吧....反正他已经不是因为血统才喜欢着王嘉尔的呀。


End file.
